Beautiful Nightmare
by Moon Lite Kiss
Summary: Draco and Hermione share a night together. Knowing she still has fantasy dreams of the Slytherin prince, she stays far away. However, Draco becomes curious of the dark-haired Gryffindor and her sudden avoidance of him. Sorry I suck at summarys. R&R!
1. Chapter 1 Midnight

Ch. 1 - Midnight

Hermione woke with a jolt gasping, frightened before realizing. . . . She was in her bed. Her hand went to her head in pain as she got up. Realizing how sweaty she was, she went to her dresser. She pulled out a light shirt and a pair of shorts. Since I'm in sweat, I better shower, she thought to herself. She walked into her bathroom and turned on the hot water. Hermione soon got in, trying to wash away the memory.

~A flash of silver eyes close to hers and Hermione lets out a soft gasp.~

Hermione jerked her head quickly. "No! No thinking of him, Hermione Jean Granger!" Hermione got her shampoo bottle, generously applying some to her hair.

~Strong hands tugging at her ponytail, before running his fingers through her hair~

Hermione gasped, shaking her head, before rinsing her hair and applying conditioner. After rinsing, the smell of fresh green apples filled the air as she lathered her body.

~The warm aroma of spiced cologne prickling her nose~

Hermione grew angry before quickly rinsing and getting out. "Why me?" She shook her head as she dried off with her purple towel. Why the hell is he on my mind, anyway? He's Malfoy! She shook her head again. Hermione quickly dressed before deciding to read a few chapters of a new muggle book she'd bought.

Hermione slipped on her fluffy hosue shoes and walked into the common toom. Laying on the couch, Hermione curled into a ball and began the book. Some thirty minutes later a slighty tipsy Draco enters the common room, finding a reading Granger.

"Hey err. . . . Granger," the sight of her slim figure making him, forcing him to be nice. Trying to avoid the word mudblood, he went on. "What are you doing in here so late?" He asked, slightly curious. Hermione looked up from her book to glare at Malfoy.

"For your information, Malfoy, this is my common room too! And why do you smell like. . ." Hermione paused. What was so familiar about that scent? Bitter yet sweet. With a hint of. . . "Firewhiskey! Malfoy, what the HELL are you doing drinking on school grounds? Have you gone off your rocker?"

Malfoy flashed angry. "And whats it to you, Mudblood?" He spat. Hermione scowled before returning to her book. "Fine! Get expelled. I don't care." Malfoy smirked, knowing a great wat to get her into a tiff.

"Unless of course, you DO care, Mudblood. I'd understand. After all, I am intelligent and beautiful and rich and sexy and a pure blood. Did I mention I was gorgeous?" He smirked as the brunette snorted and rolled her eyes. His smirk grew bigger as he noticed her cream colored legs, her slender figure somewhat turning him on. That's odd, he thought to himself, I've never noticed Granger like this before.

Slowly, Malfoy snuck behind her. "You know, I'm not that cruel. I will allow a half breed lioke you a small kiss."

` Hermione glared up at him, pouting her lip out to yell at him before his hands caught her head and held her firmly still. Hermione gasped, suprised and shocked at his closeness. Oh no! Please no, she thought, I'll end up doig something stupid if he gets closer. Malfoy was admiring the pinkness and fullness of her lips before instinctively pull her closer for a taste of theme. Before either one kne it, their lips were brushing. Hermione couldn't resist and wrapped her arms around the blonde. He kissed deeper, passionately, before laying her gently onto the couch...


	2. Chapter 2 Thunder

Author's Note: Please read and review! It gives me inspiration to go on...haha :)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2 - Thunder

His arm slowly snaked around Hermione's waist before the other arm releases his hold on the back of her neck. Slowly Draco tugged on her shirt, his hand lightly trailing up her stomach. Hermione let out a soft, small moan before gasping and breaking the kiss.

"Oh Merlin, what am I doing?" She exclaimed. Draco let out a deep growl.

"Nothing yet, Granger, but i fyou would so kindly busy your mouth with something other than your useless chattering, you might get something done." Hermione's jaw dropped in shock. Draco smirked. "I had something else in mind but that'll do," he said swiftly before pausing. "Well...for now, anyway."

Draco started to kiss her neck, gently nibbling. Hermione let out small mewls trying half heartedly to resist the tempting slytherin.

Finally, Hermione decided to pull away completely from Draco. Draco, sensing her decision, bit her neck harshly. She gasped of pleasure and the fight to resist temporarily As he left small little bite marks down her neck, his hand travelled farther up her abdomen to the small curve of her breasts. Slowly he started to sneak his hand into her bra before Hermoine let out a small squeal of both pleasure and horror.

"Malfoy! Get off me! What will the others think," she exclaimed. Draco's jaw tightened as he said lowly, "I don't give a damn what they think Granger, if you must know."

Hermione's mind reeled as he slowly removed his hand. "You must care what they think! Why else would you be so cruel to others so you can impress the other slytherins?"

Draco's eyes went to slits before he completely pulled off of Hermione in one swift motion, leaving her slightly shocked at his sudden distance from her so quickly.

"You don't know a blood thing, Granger," he murmured. And with that, Draco receded to his bed room.

~Draco~

Damn Granger, he thought to himself, doesn't know a damn blood thing! And how dare she try to deny me! A _Malfoy_! He shook his head swiftly as his platinum blonde locks lighty brushed his cheecks. Draco decided since he still had a half bottle left of firewhiskey, he might as well use it. Getting drunker and drunker, his mind started to wonder about the dark haired Gryffindor across the hall. Wonder how she'd feel if I snuck into her bed, he thought. He grinned to himself, picturing Hermione's reaction if she were ever to wake up to him in her bed.

Then suddenly the picture changed from Hermione horror-faced and angry, to Hermione naked, blindfolded and biting her lip, waiting for Draco to take command. Draco's mind started to wonder a bit longer on the thought before he hit his head with his hand thinking, she's a damn mudblood! With that, he huffed out a breath before slipping off his robes and getting into his bed to sleep, but not before taking care of his newly hardened wood and throwing the tissue into the trash.

~later on...~

Suddenly, there was a loud rumble as a storm approached. Draco smiled a bit. He loved the sound of storms as he goes to sleep. He was almost completely back to sleep when he heard a small creak at his door. He raised up, expecting a lustful Hermione wanting more. He was disappointed. The creaking came from outside his room. He huffed and grabbed his green, silkened house robe, putting it on as he opened his door. There stood a pacing Hermione. She looked started at his appearance before shaking her head and pacing again.

"Granger, what the hell are you doing," he asked.

She smiled sort of timidly, before answering. "Trying to wear myself down a bit. Storms always seem to rile me up somehow."

He smirked his all around known, famous 'I'm gorgeous I know', signature Malfoy smirk. "I know something that could wear you down, Granger,"he stated, still smirking.

Hermione stopped pacing and looked at him questioningly. He winked. She snorted as she realized what he had meant. "Sod off Malfoy, now is not the time!" she shot off.

"So you're saying there is a time, right?" Hermione scowled at him and Draco laughed.

"Don't you have something else to do besides laugh at me, Malfoy," she asked, irritated.

Draco stopped to think before saying, "nope, not particularly."

Hermoine smiled sweetly before saying, "I do. It's called sleep. Go to bed, Malfoy."

Draco squinted his eyes at Hermione menacingly before replaying. "Look here mudblood, you have no right to be telling ME what to do. Got it?"

Hermione pouted her lip before rolling her eyes and pacing again.

Draco growled before screaming, "For Merlin's sake Granger! Will you stop with all that damn pacing?"

Hermione stopped and sighed. She swiftly brushed past him into their common room and curled into a ball once again, on the couch. Draco shrugged and followed suit. Just as he walked past the couch Hermione was on, he realized she had falled asleep.

This was the first time he really had time to look at her. Her once bushy brown hair had started to grow somewhat of a tame to it. It fell around her face perfectly, making her face look soft. Her dark lashes were a deep contrast to her creamy skin. Her lips were a beautiful pink. The look of total innocence. Her breathing was soft as her chest rose slowly. He smiled before remembering exactly who he was smiling at. He was smiling at Granger who, yes what somewhat innocent, but not entirely. She had seen many things in the war, as many others had too. She's never talked of it before, but Draco knew.

1Slowly he bent down and wrapped one arm under her head, the other around her waist. He lifted her gently and walked to her room. He pushed the door open and went ot her bed, puttingher dow carefully. He placed the covers over her petite form. He looked at her once more and, not being able to resist, gingerly placed a small, light kiss on her forehead. He smiled again and left her room. He opened his door to his room. He took off his robe, throwing it on a nearby chair. He pulled back his silk comforter and got into bed. He pulled his covers over his head, and drifted to sleep with thoughts of his newly befuddled and sudden affections toward Granger. Silently praying to Merlin, it was just the firewhiskey.

Welp, you know the drill! Click that button down there and review! thanks!


	3. Chapter 3 Was It The Firewhiskey!

Author's note: Please review! Sorry if there are any errors. My beta kinda had to ditch me. She got too busy. Anyway here it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter Three - Was It The Firewhiskey?**

Draco woke to a staggering hangover and memories of the previous night. He groaned and pulled the soft green comforter over his head, hoping that if he slept long enough he'd forget. He was almost back to sleep when he heard a small tap on his door. Even though the knock was light, it still hurt his head like hell. He groaned again, pulling on the comforter tightly. Who ever it was decided to open his door.

"Malfoy," Hermione whispered questioningly.

Draco groaned again. The last thing he needed right now was to see Granger. Hermione took that as a sign of life and walked into his room.

"McGonagall requests that we escort the third years to Hogsmeade this weekend," Hermione said matter of factly.

At this point, Draco wanted to die. Please Merlin, kill me, he thought to himself.

"However, if you'd prefer to stay here I can gladly have Ronald come with me instead," she said nicely.

Malfoy grumbled. He didn't want to go with those annoying third year prats but at the same time...he really didn't want Granger to be alone. Much less, left alone with Weasley. Even if he didn't like Granger, she still deserved to be in better company than with that redheaded git! Draco huffed and sighed before pulling himself out of bed.

"Alright, alright, I'll go," he mumbled before placing his hand on his head and groaning.

Hermione cleared her throat. Draco, not noticing her hint, pulled off his comforter, having nothing but his boxers on. This made Hermione instantly blush at the sight of his deeply chiseled abdomen. Hermione cleared her throat again, louder.

Noticing, Draco said, "you got a cold or something, Granger?"

He looked up at her. Hermione placed a small bottle in his hand and looked away from him blushing. This made Draco smirk.

"See something you like, eh, Granger," he asked, still smirking, and flexed a bit.

Hermione's blush deepened and she scowled. She exited Draco's room with a slam, as she shut the door. Draco winced as his head went in pain. He looked down at the small bottle Granger had given him. He opened it and took a whiff. He sighed in relief as he realized it was a hangover potion. He smiled and gladly drank the potion. Soon, Draco was dressed and headed towards the common room.

~Hermione~

That arrogant prat, Hermione thought to herself after leaving Malfoy's room. He knew I was trying not to look and then he...oooh! She scowled and sat swiftly onto the couch in the common room. Funny, she thought, I could've sworn I fell asleep on this couch last night and yet...i awoke in my room. She shook her head. No time to think of that. She would soon have to be keeping a close eye on the newest third years. She sighed and smiled. Sometimes she wished she could be back in third year.

The small click of a door being shut brought Hermione out of her reverie. She turned towards the sound and she saw a sharply dressed Malfoy ready to go.

"Ready," she asked politely.

Draco nodded at her. "Yes and er...thanks for the um...Potion," he said, feeling a bit embarrassed.

Hermione smiled a bit before replying, "your welcome. I figured you'd need it since after all, we are babysitting."

Draco scoffed. "We are, aren't we? I swear the headmistress is trying to kill me," he said briefly and Hermione laughed. Draco looked up at her and gave her a quizzical look. He'd never seen Hermione laugh at one of his jokes before. Hermione blushed and cleared her throat.

"Well then, we'd better be on our way," she said timidly.

Draco nodded and they both headed to the Great Hall for a small breakfast. Hermione sat with her friends and Draco sat with Blaise. Soon they were told to announce the trip to Hogsmeade was about to begin and to be at the door beside Filch.

Hermione bid goodbye to her friends and swiftly headed towards the doors. Draco caught up with her.

"Oy, Granger! What exactly are we suppose to be doing on this trip," Draco asked. "I mean, what are we suppose to just follow them around and cock block them all?"

Hermione laughed, once again shocking Draco. "No, we're suppose to escort them there then we're to make sure they all arrive back," she said, "Piece of cake."

Draco nodded and soon third years were arriving. Hermione then lead the group to Hogsmeade after Filch made sure they all had permission slips signed. Draco followed in back to make sure none of them did anything stupid on the way there. Merlin, I feel like a mother, he thought to himself, snorting. Draco had caught up to a group of boys near him. One of the boys started to talk, apparently answering a question another blonde one had asked. Stocky and built, with brown hair, he went by the name Devin Quinn. Draco's ears perked up as he heard the boy start to talk of Hermione.

"Mmmm I'd love to have a round at that Gryffindor," he said grinning and pointing at the back of Hermione. The other boys started to snicker. Draco scowled as he held his tongue, desperately trying not to tell the boy off. Besides I've been barking up that tree for quite a few months now, he thought to himself, if she's sleeping with anybody at the least it better be someone who's her own damn age.

The blonde boy then began to speak. "You'd never have a chance in hell," he said shaking his head.

Devin rolled his eyes and smirked before raising his wand. He chanted a small spell that made the wind blow Hermione's skirt up a bit. She noticed the sudden wind and pulled her skirt down. The boys started to laugh. Draco scowled before not being able to hold it in.

"Detention, Quinn," he said sternly.

The group turned towards Draco. Suddenly the blonde third year went pale. Quinn's cheeks went pink but his eye's flashed red.

"Yes sir," Devin said with a sudden hatred for Draco.

Finally the group stopped as Hermione spoke. "This is Hogsmeade, have fun," she said," but please let us know if you leave."

The group of third years split up, going all around. Draco approached Hermione.  
>"What was all the comotion about back there," she asked curiously.<p>

"Nothing to concern yourself about, Granger, I've taken care of it," Draco said smoothly.

Hermione nodded, her expression still questioning. Draco didn't need her to know what had happened. Not now. She'd ask questions he couldn't answer for himself, much less her. He thought all these feelings would go away once he was sober. They always had. Until now, that is. A million questions were going through his head. What if it wasn't the firewhiskey? What if I really do have feelings for Granger, other than wanting to get in her bed? Why, of all people, would I have feelings for Granger? He shook his head of thoughts.

"Anyway. So where the bloody hell are we suppose to go now that we're here," Draco asked.

Hermione pursed her lips. "Hmmm..."

Note: Yep! I gave you all a cliff hanger. :) Gotta keep you interested somehow hehe. Anyway please pleaseeeee review! Thanks! :)


	4. Chapter 4 The Three Broomsticks

Note: A special thank you to julescapulet! I sort of had an idea already but thank you for ur advice. :) i will use it.

Chapter 4 - The Three Broomsticks

Draco was following a swift Hermione through the Three Broomsticks. She sat at a table near the small little bar. Draco ordered two butterbeers as he made his way to the table. He grabbed the two bottles and sat at her table. Hermione smiled at Draco.

"That's sweet of you, thanks," she said reaching for the butter beer.

Draco snorted. "Woah, Granger! Who said this was yours? Maybe I'm just really thirsty did you ever think of that," he asked jokingly and smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Prick."

"Tight wad," he retorted.

She stuck up her nose. "Blithering jack ass," she replied.

"Filthy potter lover," he replied with a smirk.

She squinted her eyes menacingly. "porn addict!"

Draco paused. Both Draco and Hermione stared at each other before bursting into laughter. Draco handed Hermione a butterbeer.

"You honestly think I'm a porn addict," he questioned, still chuckling.

She smiled and shook her head. "No, I've heard too many rumors about you to believe that _you _have to pleasure yourself," she said with a chuckle.

Draco arched a brow, curiously. "Oh really now? Do tell, Granger," he said.

She blushed. "Um...I don't know if I'm particularly allowed to release the specific information."

He thought for a moment. "Interesting," he said, still thinking.

She laughed. "Well excuse me but I'm going to head Honeyduke's."

Draco nodded. "I may meet you there," he said.

She nodded and left, throwing her empty bottle in the trash.

Draco stood to do the same before grinning. He went over to Madam Rosmerta.

"Excuse me, may I talk to Alexander," Draco asked, looking for the newbie at the bar.

Rosemerta looked up and nodded. She went to her office and soon came back with a dark haired man. He smiled at Draco.  
>"Ahhh Mr. Malfoy! What can I get ya," he asked with a quick wink.<p>

"Can you arrange for me to have two big pgmy puffs immediately," Draco asked, using code, knowing Rosemerta was listening.

Alexander nodded and waved him to follow into his office. Draco followed Alexander. As soon as they were in his office, Alexander handed Draco two bottles of firewhiskey.

"Here ya go," he said.

Draco paid Alexander, hid the bottles, and made his way to Honeyduke's.

Almost as soon as he walked in, he found Hermione in an aisle. It looked as though she were trying to decide between chocolate carmel frogs or a type of fudge she had in her other hand. He stood beside her as she decided neither and went to leave. Draco decided he wanted a few truffles. He picked up a few boxed of liquere truffles and headed to leave after paying.

He sighed as he stood next to a very bored Hermione. Soon it was time for the two to get back to Hogwarts. As Hermione said this, Draco let out a 'oh thank merlin'. Hermione went straight to her room as soon as they got to their common room. Relax 'Mione, I'm sure this is just normal, she thought to herself, you're only having odd day dreams of Malfoy. It's fine. She breathed in deeply. This is the last thing we need, said a voice, we don't need another broken heart darling. She sighed. Her heart wasn't going to get hurt. Not this time, anyway.

Hermione felt she was getting very hot so she changed to shorts and a tank top. After still feeling hot, she decided to go into the commons room and whip up an air conditioner. Hermione then peeked out of her door to make sure Malfoy wasn't there. She headed into the commons room and went to a window. She started to chant a few spells and soon she sighed with relief as she felt the cool air of the AC.

She sat on the couch close to the new air conditioner and closed her eyes. She soon drifted to sleep...

A few hours later, Draco walked into the common room to see a sleeping Hermione. He smiled as he saw the young gryffindor drooling all over the pillow, her chest slighty rising up and down. Where's a damn camera when you need one, he thought to himself with a chuckle. Suddenly his thought was interrupted when Hermione started murmuring. His eyebrows rose. I didn't know she talked in her sleep, he thought.

"Draco," she murmured as plain as the stars. Draco stood, dumbfounded. Did she just say _my _name?

"Draco," she whispered again.

Draco's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it. What could she possibly be dreaming about, he wondered. Draco turned away and shook his head, trying to clear it of thought. Suddenly Hermione let out a gasp and sat up quickly. Draco turned towards her. She blushed a red as soon as she saw his face.

"Oh, um, hello," mumbled Draco.

"Hi," said Hermione still blushing.

That's odd, he thought to himself, I've never seen Granger blush like that before. Hermione's blush deepened as Draco stared at her, lost in his own thought. Draco unknowingly shifted closer to Hermione. Hermione ran quickly to her room, shutting her door with a quiet click. Draco tilted his head, puzzled. What is with Granger, he thought to himself. What the hell? He shook his head and went to his room.

Enough of this nonesense, said another voice in Draco's head. That's odd, thought Draco, I've never heard that voice before. Down here, Genius, said the odd voice. Draco looked at the floor. Up a little, said the voice again. Draco looked down his body. That's right, said the voice, I'm your pecker and let me tell you man I'm in need. Get your head in the damn game and bang her already! I'm dying here! Draco sat on his bed, dumbfounded. "Relax Draco, your just hearing your penis talk in your head is all. It's perfectly normal," he said to himself quietly. He shook his head.

Though he hated to admit it, the voice of his penis was right. He needed to bed, Granger. The question was how. Wow, said the voice, how in Merlin's name did you become head boy? Draco looked down.

"What the hell's that suppose to mean," exclaimed Draco to himself, looking down.

Well gee, let's see here. You've got a goody two shoes but hot virgin in the next room and you have two bottles of firewhiskey in your pocket. Put two and two together, prat, the voice in his head explained. Draco's face lightened at the idea. That's it! Of course, why didn't I think of it before, he thought to himself. Technically you did, said the voice, since I am, after all, a part of you. Draco smirked as he thought of a great plan to get a Miss Granger in his bedroom tonight. Draco grinned excitedly as he exited his room...

Author's Note: Okay please please please PLEASE REVIEW! It's what keeps this beautiful Dramione story alive! Thank you :)


	5. Chapter 5 Truth

Chapter 5: Truth

Hermione sighed. She knew she shouldn't have fallen asleep in the commons room. Malfoy was obviously going to be there. It's his common room too, after all. She slapped her palm against her head. Think logically Granger, she mentally screamed at herself. Why….why of all people, did it have to be about Malfoy? Because you're falling for him a little voice said. Her eyes widened and she slapped herself across the face. "You are NOT falling, Hermione Granger," she said to herself.

Hermione sighed as she wiped off the cool water she had splashed on her face. Get a damn grip Granger; she thought to herself, you're losing it here! She shook her head. She didn't…..she COULDN'T see what she liked in Malfoy. He's egotistical and selfish and mean…What dumb girl wants that? You do, said a soft whisper in her head and Hermione's eyes widened in horror. NO! She screamed to herself mentally, we are NOT allowed to think those thoughts! He is MALFOY, for Merlin's sake! There's nothing between us and even if there was….she paused and thought to herself. It could never happen….We're from two different worlds.

She sighed and shook her head again before she heard a distinctive knock on her door. She turned towards her door in aching fear. She breathed in deeply before she walked over to her room and opened the door. And there, of course, stood the perfect blonde Greek god of both her dreams and her nightmares.

Malfoy smiled at her. "Wanna play a game, Granger? Or are you too busy boring yourself to tears?"

Hermione snorted; if he only knew. She was a bit bored, though. "What kind of game," she asked hesitantly.

He grinned. "One that involves guts a Gryffindor like you probably doesn't have."

Hermione squinted her eyes at Malfoy, suspicious, and pursing her lips. "What game," she asked carefully.

Draco grinned. Gotcha, he thought to himself. "Oh it's just an interesting game called 'Truth'. A bit like truth or dare."

Hermione sighed. His face said don't trust me, but unfortunately…she begged for his attention. "Well….alright. How do you play this game?"

Draco smiled with satisfaction, having hooked Granger. "Well, it's pretty easy. However, if I were you, I'd get a bit more properly dressed before meeting me in the commons room," said Draco and he winked before disappearing.

Hermione blushed. What the hell was that supposed to mean? She looked at herself and decided that he was right. She didn't need him to see so much of her at one time. She sighed and started to throw on a pair of her favorite muggle jeans and a pink shirt. She bit her lip, contemplating whether or not she should do this. And more than that, she was wondering what Malfoy was plotting in that head of his. She let out a breath. Ah to hell with it, she thought, might as well. She walked out of her room and made her way to the commons room. She slowly approached the couch. She sat down and took in the sight of twenty full shot glasses.

Draco smiled up at the hesitant Granger. "Good you've taken enough bloody time."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "So….what's this game about?"

Draco grinned mischievously. "Here's the deal. I ask a question. You can choose to answer truthfully, take two shots of firewhiskey, or take off a piece of clothing." He looked at her outfit and his grin widened.

Hermione smirked. There wasn't anything she really had to hide, therefore she'd leave this game sober and clothed. AND the winner. It's a win-win for her side. She nodded. "Okay sounds fun."

Draco smirked. "Excellent, you can go first then, Granger."

She nodded. "Okay, shoot then."

Draco smiled and said, "I'll start out easy then. What's your favorite food?"

Hermione chuckled before answering. "It's this delicious muggle food called Nutella. I'm absolutely in love with it!"

Draco nodded, obviously having never heard of the food. Hermione sighed before saying clearly, "Accio Nutella." She smiled as the jar appeared in her hand along with her favorite spoon. She opened the jar and took a small bit out of the jar with her spoon and handed it to Draco. "Taste it, promise it's really good."

Draco looked at the spoon cautiously. He didn't really want to try the stuff. It looked absolutely vile and was really goopy. However, he didn't want to look like a wimp in front of Granger. He sighed deeply and took the spoon. He held his nose and quickly inserted the spoon of goop into his mouth. His eyes popped open as he noticed he wasn't vomiting. In fact, the goop tasted quite good. He licked his lips a bit before coming to the conclusion that it was one of the best things he had ever tasted.

"Wow," he said to her, still shocked, "Excellent!"

Hermione giggled. She knew it. No one could resist the temptation of Nutella. Not Ron, not Harry, not even Malfoy for blood sake!

"Your turn, Granger," Malfoy stated.

She nodded. "Okay. Is the rumor about you and Professor McGonagall really true?"

Malfoy's eyes widened and nearly popped out. "What rumor," he demanded loudly.

Hermione blushed. "The…..The rumor that you and her were…intimate… while in Snape's office. And somehow, made a record of it."

Malfoy's jaw dropped. "No! That's just….NO! I'd never do that with McGonagall! Bloody hell!"

Hermione giggled. "Oh, I thought you knew."

Malfoy shook his head and laughed, despite himself. "No I didn't. So Granger, it's your turn now." Malfoy grinned.  
>Hermione gulped. "Go for it."<p>

Draco licked his lips slightly. "What's the farthest you've been, sexually?"

Hermione blushed a deep red. She knew the answer but would rather be damned to the darkest pits of hell before telling Malfoy. She scowled and quickly downed two shots of firewhiskey.

Draco grinned as he thought to himself, this is too easy.

Hermione smirked. If he wanted to play dirty, she could play dirty. "Alright. Who was the first girl you lost your virginity to?"

Malfoy blushed and grimaced before smoothly swigging down two shots himself. "Damn," he muttered.

"Alright, Granger," he said, "Have you ever even kissed a boy? Besides me but then again, I'm not a boy. I'm a man."

Hermione snorted before answering. "Yes, of course I have."

Draco nodded and Hermione perked up. "What's your deepest, darkest secret," implored Hermione curiously.

Draco cursed her before gulping down two more shots.

A few clothing removals and several shots later…

Hermione was sitting on the couch upside down her back on the floor, her feet on the upright couch position, in her bra and jeans, giggling. Malfoy was smirking at her, tipsy but too use to it to be too stupid.

"Alright Granger, we've ran out of firewhiskey so now it's either answer honestly or strip it off," stated Draco.

Hermione giggled, thinking about how hot Malfoy looked. Half way through the game he had taken his shirt off, making Hermione think he had only done it to tease her. His wonderful blonde hair was no longer moussed up. It was a bit shaggy and long, leaning to his cheek. His abdomen was well defined and hardened from the quidditch field. Even better than that, he had a small dark trail of hair, leading from his belly button down.

Hermione hiccupped before answering, "Okay."

Draco nodded. "Why….um…why didn't you like kissing me the other night?"

Hermione looked into his eyes and sighed. She pulled off her pants and covered herself with the pillows. "Sorry," she murmured.

Draco nodded again. "Alright then. Your turn."

"Do you really despise me as much as you lead on," asked Hermione.

Draco smiled a bit and shook his head. "No, Granger, I don't."

Hermione smiled a bit. "Okay. Good."

Draco opened his mouth to speak but paused. He closed his mouth before opening it again. And again, nothing came out. He sighed. "What's your personal opinion of me," he asked curiously.

Hermione giggled. "Well right now….the only thing I can think of is how sexy you look," she slurred. Her eyes widen as she realized her mistake of speaking out loud and slapped her hand to her mouth. Shit, she thought.

Draco smirked before slowly making his way toward Hermione. "Is that so, Granger," he asked seductively, looking straight into her eyes. Hermione nodded, both frightened and excited at the same time. Draco smirked and held out his hand. Hermione gingerly took his outstretched hand and he pulled her up right onto the couch. He smiled and pressed into her lips. Soon they're both wrapped in each other's arms, kissing passionately and wildly.

Draco smiled and swooped up Hermione, carrying her to his room. He slowly entered his room and placed her onto his bed, neither breaking the kiss. He gently pressed her onto her back, kissing her softly yet passionate. Hermione pulled away for a bit before whispering, "Just be gentle."

Draco nodded and continued to kiss Hermione, pushing her bra up. Slowly he rubs her right nipple, hearing her fervent whimpers. He reached around and was just about to unclip her bra when a small voice stopped him. Stop, you can't do this! She's drunk. Draco shook his head. Of course he could do this. Her drunkenness wasn't his fault. She could've told the truth, she had a choice. The voice was persistent. You care for her. Now act like it!

Draco growled. He didn't want to admit it but….the stupid fucking voice was right. For some odd reason, he wanted Granger to enjoy this as much as he did. He would have to wait. Draco sighed and pulled away from Hermione.

"What's wrong," asked Hermione, breathless.

"I can't do this," said Draco, looking away.

Hermione was hurt. She had practically given herself to Malfoy and he was refusing her. Her eyes were tearing up against her will. She nodded before shaking her head.

"I don't get it! Why do this? Why pretend you're attracted to me and then…" she stopped herself and stood. "Never mind. I should've known you'd be up to something cruel like this. There goes mudblood Granger being stupid enough to believe a PURE blood would ever be interested in her," she stated, slurred and slightly hoarse.

Draco shook his head no, about to tell her she had it wrong before she bolted out of the door, slamming his and running to her room. Draco sighed. Best to let her cool off, he thought. Damn you emotions. He sighed and laid down, drifting to sleep as he was wishing Hermione was beside him.

Author's Note: Okay. Sorry this chapter took so long! I had so much to do and My algebra II teacher hates me -_- and my computer had crashed on me and erased and everything and ugh! Lol but it's all better now so please, click the button below and review. love, MoonLiteKiss


	6. Chapter 6 Milk and Cookies!

Milk and Cookies?

Hermione woke up in a haze, her head pounding and her heart hurting. She sniffled and sat up. I don't need this, she thought to herself. She looked around for a bit, debating getting up and facing Malfoy. Ah to hell with it, it's my damn kitchen too! And with that thought, she hopped up and put on her robe. Softly, Hermione opened the door and stepped out. She sized up the door across from hers before shaking her head and walking to the kitchen. She quickly poured herself a drink of milk before realizing the time on the kitchen clock. It was 3 am.

No wonder he's still asleep, she thought to herself. She scowled and started to rummage through the cabinets for her secret stash of cookies. She smiled as she found her potential box and reached for it. Being too short, she tried to jump to get it. Suddenly there was a large warmth behind her and a long outstretched arm grabbing her cookie box and handing it to her.

"Couldn't sleep either, eh Granger," asked Malfoy quietly.

She scowled and nodded before sitting down and completely ignoring him. He chuckled and she scowled deeper. Damn him, she thought.

Draco hadn't meant to get so close to her. He didn't even really notice her until he heard her jumping. Now he had a raging hard on simply from the warmth radiating off of her.  
>"Granger, I think we should talk."<p>

Hermione looked at him, her eyes wide, before she shook her head. "There's nothing to discuss. You pulled a prank on me and, once again, I fell for it. Haha, stupid Granger. I get it."

Draco shook his head angrily. "It's not like that!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh really, is that so?"

Draco nodded. "Yes! I just didn't want," Draco paused. He didn't know whether he should tell Granger or not. What if…..Never mind that. He sighed.

"I didn't want to deal with you afterwards," he blurted out of nowhere.

Hermione scrunched her eyebrows together. I don't understand, she thought. "What the hell does that mean?"

Draco chuckled. "You really are a virgin aren't you? It means I didn't want you bitching at me afterwards for having sex with you while intoxicated."

Hermione's jaw dropped in shock. Did _Draco Malfoy _just say that? To me? The most arrogant, rude man I know, she thought, he…..But he can't have morals, he just can't. All of a sudden Hermione's world was crashing down on her. "Oh," was all she could mutter out of her brilliancy. Draco snorted and shook his head.

"Right, so why don't we put this all behind us, okay?"

Hermione squinted her eyes at Malfoy, judging him before shaking her head. "Okay," she said before she smiled. Slowly she extended her hand with a small cookie in it. "Want a cookie?"

Draco chuckled before nodding and accepting the cookie. He took a look at it and read Oreo before tossing it in his mouth. "Wow," he said after chewing a bit, "this stuff is really good! Is it muggle too?"

Hermione nodded and giggled. Draco gave her a weird look. "What the hell are you giggling about," he asked.

Hermione giggled again and shrugged. "Wizards and witches look so funny when they try something muggle and it doesn't kill them. Or that if it tastes _good_."

Draco nodded before standing. "Well, I'm heading to bed."

Hermione rose and with a flick of her wand, put up her cookies. "Me too."

They walked together in peace before they both turned around as they reached their rooms.

"Well…er, good night Granger," Draco said hesitantly before turning and giving her a quick kiss on her cheek and opening his door.

"Oh! Um, good night Malfoy," said a blushing Hermione before giggling.

Draco smiled and winked at her before shutting his door. Hermione rushed into her room, giggly and warm inside. She lay on her bed thinking of her great feelings but wondering why in the hell she was feeling them. But she was in too good a mood for it to bring her down that she was feeling this way about Draco Malfoy. She smiled as she quickly fell asleep to thoughts of the warm feeling she felt.

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long and that it's so short but :) I'm working on a longer one. I just wanted something to hold you over and keep you interested. Please….PLEASE REVIEW! I need reviews, they keep me alive with hope that maybe, one day, I'll be able to write my own books


	7. Chapter 7 The Scheme?

The Scheme?

Draco woke with a light tapping at his door. He groaned, his head lightly throbbing but still hurting. Oh what the bloody hell now, he thought.

"Malfoy," said Hermione, softly.

Draco's eyes widened and he hopped out of bed. He quickly shoved on his silk house robe and opened the door. "Yes?"

Hermione smiled. "It's time to go the Great Hall if you want breakfast before classes. "

Hermione then walked into the common room, leaving Draco to dress. She couldn't help but worry over what had happened last night. What if she really did …but she mustn't ponder on that now. Besides Granger, she thought to herself, you have much more other things to worry about. What if Harry and Ron were to ever find out? She gulped. They'd go mental. Or perhaps think _she_ had gone mental!

She shook away her thoughts as a freshly showered Draco entered the common room. He nodded politely at her.

"Hello, Granger. By chance do you have any more of that hangover potion left?"

Hermione laughed and nodded, having already had quite the dose herself this morning. She handed him a small flask of the potion. He grinned at her.

"Thanks, Granger. Your basically saving me a lot of detention time."

She laughed and started on her way to the Great Hall for breakfast, Draco following a bit behind her. As they entered the Great Hall, they took their separate ways. She smiled as she sat down next to a worried looking Ginny.

Hermione frowned.

"Ginny what's wrong?"

Ginny sighed and looked over to the other side of the table to see a small giggling group of girls surrounding Harry. Harry was blushing but smiling. Hermione sighed. Great, more fan girls!

"Oh don't fret Ginny! The boy is absolutely crazy about you!"

Ginny sighed and turned her attention to Hermione. She smiled.

"Thanks 'Mione! You're the best," she said, grinning.

Uh oh, thought Hermione.

"What are you up to, now?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Nothing! I was just wondering if maybe you could help me with something," Ginny said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Hermione giggled. She couldn't help it, Ginny looked too funny when she wiggled her brows. "What is it?"

Ginny bit her lip. "Hook me up with Malfoy."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "WHAT?"

Ginny gasped and shushed Hermione. "Quiet! It's only to drive Harry mad."

Hermione shook her head in disbelief.

"I dunno Ginny. This is taking it a bit far," Hermione said hesitantly.

Ginny pouted her lip before getting a new idea. "Tell ya what. How about you take me to your common room after classes and we'll talk to Malfoy about it. Pretty please?"

Hermione sighed. She didn't want to do it. Jealousy is a hard emotion to control and Harry jealous could make things even more difficult for the two. Not to mention, Hermione hated to think of it, but Hermione might end up jealous of her own best friend. And her only female best friend, at that!

Hesitantly Hermione nodded. She didn't want to ruin her friendship with Ginny and who knows? Malfoy may not even agree to it.

"Alright, Ginny. But you owe me BIG! Got it," said Hermione finally.

Ginny squealed and hugged Hermione. "Thanks 'Mione! Well, better get to class," said Ginny quickly as she sped off to class.

Hermione sighed and shook her head. Granger, Granger, Granger, she thought to herself, WHAT have you gotten yourself into? She stood and started off to her first class.

~Author's Note~

Once again, I am SO sorry that I haven't updated regularly! Just been busy with school and ACTs and SATs and ugh! -.- anyway! I'll try to update more often. Hope you enjoy the cliff hanger :D mwahahaha!

-Moon Lite Kiss 3


	8. Chapter 8 Mischief    Managed?

Mischief. . . Managed?

Hermione groaned as she left her last class of the day, which meant she must do what was inevitable. She had to ask if Malfoy would "hook up" with Ginny to make Harry jealous. She sighed and sat outside of the Great Hall waiting for Ginny. The Great Hall began to get crowded in for dinner, the wonderful smell of food wafting to Hermione. Hermione's stomach growled, but she was much too nervous to eat at the moment. She started to get a bit aggravated and decide to hell with it. _If she wants me she can come find me! _She turned on her heel, sighing, and decided to head to her common room. Maybe I can get Malfoy's opinion on this before Ginny catches me, thought Hermione.

Obviously not paying attention, Hermione slams into a pair of strong arms with an _oomph. _She gasped as she stared, dumbfounded, at her captor.

"Must start watching where you're going, Granger," said a deep voice.

Hermione gulped and nodded, quickly looking down. "Sorry Zabini," she muttered as she started back on her way to her common room portrait, just a few feet away.

She heard a snort. "Told you she's as unbalanced as any person physically _can_ be."

Hermione's head shot up. "Oh shut it Malfoy! I am not!"

A beaming Draco grinned at her. "Oh sure, that's why you practically fell into Blaise's lap."

Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Hermione!"

Hermione spun to face a huffing Ginny running towards her. Uh oh, she thought, this is the last thing I need right now! Ginny grinned as she caught up to Hermione.

"I thought you said you were gonna help with my little um" she glanced at the two slytherin boys before continuing,". . .problem." She winked at Hermione.

The two boys looked at each other before grinning and turning towards Hermione.

"And what problem with that be, eh, Granger," asked a grinning Malfoy.

Hermione blushed red and clutched Ginny's arm. "Nothing," she said as she dragged a confused Ginny to her room portrait and inside.

Draco cleared his throat. Oh Granger, he thought to himself, you make it too easy.

"Well. . .Duty calls Zabini. Must go," said Draco grinning.

Blaise chuckled and followed Draco, both grinning from ear to ear. As they entered the room they took in the scene of a sniffling Ginny and Hermione comforting her.

"Now, now Ginny! Harry is absolutely-"Hermione was cut off.

"Hideous. Don't see how you stand that boy," said Blaise, snickering.

Hermione glared at Blaise briefly before turning back to Ginny and continuing. "He's nuts about you! He just . . . has a pitiful way of showing it is all!"

Ginny sniffled as she collected herself. " You really think so 'Mione?"

Hermione smiled and nodded just before Draco interrupted her.

"Honestly, if I were you, Weasley, I would scheme up a plan to make him so jealous he couldn't stand it," said a smirking Draco.

Ginny grinned as Hermione groaned. 'Bloody hell,' thought Hermione. Draco grinned as he took in both girls' expressions. Blaise snickered.

"By the judge of it, you've worked up a sneaky scheme worth months of detention," said Blaise as he looked at Draco.

Draco grinned wider. "Let's just say, I'm feeling very . . . charitable today."

Hermione groaned. Why couldn't I have just stayed in bed today, she thought to herself as Draco started to explain his so called "plan."

~A Few Short Moments Later. . .~

"Are you sure this will work," said a worried Hermione, "I think it'll just provoke Harry to seek revenge, not bravery."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I know what I'm doing, Granger."

Hermione groaned. "I don't see what in the _hell_ this has to do with you and _I_, though!"

Draco snickered. "Because we wouldn't want our little friends to look like the only freakish couple consisting of a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, now would we?"

Hermione sighed deeply as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. _What has Ginny got me into?_ Draco frowned a bit.

"Look, Granger, if you're worried about your red headed git of a boyfriend I can-"

"He is NOT my boyfriend," growled Hermione, "we are just friends!"

Draco closed his mouth once before continuing, "Well, at any rate, after everyone's gotten over the shock we can tell them we were just helping them out. Okay?"

Hermione nodded quickly.

Ginny bit her lip nervously as she adjusted her robes. Blaise chuckled.

"Tsk, tsk Weasley. I expected more from you," said an amused Blaise.

Ginny looked at him with an offended expression, making Blaise chuckle even more.

"I meant," explained Zabini," that I expected you to know that it doesn't matter what you look like! It's all about confidence, alright?"

Ginny gulped and nodded. Blaise grinned.

"Just let me handle most of this."

"He is a _very_ talented liar," said a laughing Draco.

Blaise snorted. "Not liar . . .I prefer, story teller." He grinned.

Draco laughed as he held out his arm for Hermione. She sighed before taking his arm politely, making sure to have at least two inched between their bodies. Ahead of her, Ginny snuggled up quite close to Zabini. Whether she was flirting or just plain scared, Hermione couldn't guess. Blaise turned slightly to look at a winking Draco.

"Ready ladies," said a politely smiling Blaise.

Hermione sighed, stood proper, smiled and nodded. Merlin help me now, she thought to herself, boy I'm glad no one here is a mind reader! The two couples then departed, making their ways to the Great Hall, to face all of their peers. . .

~Author's Note~

Thank You all so much for being patient with me! I know am on summer vacation (Woot woot!) and will have lots more time to continue this story! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEEE R&R! It makes me so happy to get REVIEWS it makes me feel special inside….lol, okay, you didn't need to know it's true! Please Review guys! I love all of my wonderful fans!

~Moon Lite Kiss~


	9. Chapter 9 Jokes and Dreams

Jokes and Dreams

"Bloody hell," was whispered several times as the two couples entered the Great Hall. Hermione's cheeks turned a deep crimson as the two odd couples walked down the tables. Deciding to avoid slytherin insults, the couples sat at the Gryffindor table together. Hermione nearly laughed as she saw Ron and, especially Harry's jaws drop. Draco smirked as he knew how well his plan was working and Blaise grinned and decided to play well into his role.

"Alright, love, what would your precious little heart desire," said Blaise smoothly to Ginny. Ginny's eyes widen but caught on.

"Oh darling! I'll have whatever you desire," replied Ginny. She instantly regretted her reply once she saw the sly, little glimmer in Blaise's eye.

Blaise grinned. "We'll save _that_ for later!"

Hermione had to resist the impulse to palm slap her face in disgust.

"Oh for Merlin's sake," Hermione whispered under her breath. Draco laughed before plotting his own plan.

"Well, my little Gryffindor kitten, what would you fancy tonight," asked Draco with a sly grin.

Hermione blushed red before remembering the front. She decided, ahh to hell with it, she might as well have fun with this role while she can!

"What I fancy right now isn't quite appropriate for dinner conversation my little Slytherin prince," giggled Hermione.

Draco had to hold back his laughter as he grinned. "You keep up with _that_ talk, and we're just gonna have to skip dinner and go straight to dessert," said Draco with a sexy wink.

"Oooh!" said a grinning Hermione with a wink as well.

"Alright, lovers, enough," said a laughing Ginny, "I don't need to know what goes on behind your commons room doors!"

Hermione and Draco laughed before the two couples started to eat. Blaise winked at Ginny before he leaned in to kiss Ginny's cheek.

"You look so cute when you're eating a breadstick," said a sly Blaise.

"Just wait 'til she eats a banana," said a teasing Draco.

Blaise punched Draco's arm teasingly, "warning" him. Draco held up his hands to signal he was joking. Hermione rolled her eyes and started to get up to leave.

"I'm with my little kitten, we need to get going anyway," said Draco to Blaise and Ginny with a wink, "we need to get started on dessert."

Hermione giggled as Draco held out his arm. Hermione gladly took it as they walked to their commons room together. As soon as they were in the portrait they both started laughing hard.

"I don't think I've laughed this hard in ages," said a laughing Hermione.

Draco grinned and did a bow. "Thank you, thank you!"

She chuckled and smiled. "Well you _were_ an excellent actor, I must say, "replied a giggling Hermione.

Draco nodded before giving her a wink. "So, about dessert. . ."

Hermione blushed and started to back up slowly, giggling a bit. "Umm. . ."

Draco grinned as Hermione turned and ran to her room. He ran after her in hot pursuit as she giggled. He caught her, trapping her between himself and her door, both laughing. They both stopped as Draco turned up her chin to look at him. They looked in each other's eyes before Draco leaned forward and the two shared a passionately sweet kiss. Draco slowly pulled away and put his arms down, no longer trapping her, his face leaving no traces of any joking. Hermione stood for a small moment, shocked, before opening her door and getting into her room, quickly shutting the door.

Her heart pulsed vibrantly as she took a deep breath, realizing she had stopped breathing during the kiss. The stern voice, the reasonable one, screamed _what the __bloody hell__ was that_? While the other voice whispered, _he took my breath away_. . . Hermione shook her head and climbed into bed quickly. I need time to think, I can't function right now, she thought to herself. She pulled the covers over her head and quickly fell asleep.

_~Hermione's Dream~_

_ She wasn't exactly sure where she was. . .That is, until she started to see the room warp. The room of requirements. She closed her eyes, smiling, and thought of a big beautiful room with candles and roses and big bed. She opened her eyes and the sight nearly took her breath away. The room had warped into a soft shaded pink room with a bed taking up most of a corner, a fire place on the opposite wall. The roses were surrounded by candles, petals having been draped from the bed to the place Hermione was standing. She grinned happily before a pair of big, strong hands were placed onto her shoulders. She gasped, startled, and turned to find Draco in just his silk house robe. He smiled and slowly cupped her face before kissing her. The next thing she knew she was being drowned in his kisses while he gently trailed his hands up her taut stomach. She had to gasp for breath, the scent of the roses filling her sense along with strong musk of Draco. The bed was soft and feathery. _

_Another flash, and she was in her underwear and bra, Draco making his way to untie his robe. He slowly took it off, letting her hungry gaze get its fill all the way from his broad chest to his hard abs and just as she was making her way further down he bent down to her, kissing her passionately. He pulled away slowly, his lips lingering on hers as he whispered her name. _

"_Hermione"_

_Hermione smiled and looked at him. "Draco. . .I need you," she whispered," I think I. .. "_

"_Hermione, I. . .I. . ." Draco's voice trailed off, getting farther away as she gasped. "Draco?" She gasped," Draco?"  
>~End~<em>

Hermione woke up in a daze, the sun obviously long gone, shivering cold.

"Well hello there, kitten," said a deep, low voice.

Hermione shivered and turned to see Draco standing shirtless in his slytherin green boxers. She gulped as she bit her lip and looked away.

"H-how long have I-"

"Just a few hours."

She dared another look at Draco. He caught her gaze and smiled warmly. He swaggered forward and sat next to Hermione.

"Something bothering you, Granger," asked Draco.

She took another gulp and blushed as she looked down. "How did I get in here? I thought I fell asleep in my room," said a confused Hermione.

Draco looked at her like she was crazy. "You don't remember," he asked hesitantly.

She shook head, suddenly frightened he may know what her dreams had contained. He sighed. "You walked into the commons room on your own and plopped onto the couch. You were sleep walking and mumbling as you went along," he explained.

She nodded. "I didn't," she paused before continuing, " say anything, well, _stupid_ did I?"

Draco's mind whirled. Should I tell ask her, he thought to himself, before he decided. He shook his head no. She sighed, relieved, and smiled.

"Great, well um, must go," she said as she excused herself to her room, praying for no dreams.

Why the hell didn't I ask, as he thought to himself, going to his room and pacing. She had said it, not him. He doesn't feel ashamed in any way for it was not his dreams that had been exposed by sleep walking and talking. He took a deep breath as he climbed into bed, hoping sleep would help his thinking. For now, the only thing he could think of was _Hermione said she loved me, needed me. . ._

Author's Note: I love leaving lil cliff hangers. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I really need to know how I'm doing and I truly do appreciate feedback! For those who have reviewed, thank you for your support! I'm promise for more juicy twists if ya review. ;) So please hit the button below. Thanks

-Moon Lite Kiss3


	10. Chapter 10 Fights and Love Potions

Fights and Love Potions

For the next several days, Hermione decided to avoid Draco Malfoy altogether. That is, at least until she has figured out her odd feelings and dreams about him. After all, there could be no absolute logical reason as to why she, Hermione Jean Granger, would have _any_ kind of feelings towards Malfoy that didn't involve hatred, or at the least, a bit of loathing. She sighed as she got out of her bed on a lovely Friday morning. It was nearly the weekend, which she was a bit thankful for, but it was also a day where she would be seeing a lot of a certain slytherin blonde. Not only because she had potions, but she also had a meeting with the prefects and headmistress which meant that Draco also had to mandatorily be there.

She quickly showered, got dressed, and headed for the Great Hall. She was smiling as the day was looking beautiful and full of warm sunshine. As she entered the hall she could just make out a smiling Ginny, a flirting Blaise, a jealous Harry, and a very protective Ron. She sighed and grabbed an apple off the table before heading out to the quidditch field. Why the quidditch field? It was a place she could sit and read while out under the fabulous sun. She sighed softly, smiling as she walked outside in the sun. The temperature was perfect. Very warm with a slight breeze to cool you off if you got too hot. She smiled as she entered the field. It wasn't until she was already getting into the stands that she noticed there was a team practicing. She ignored the team and started to read her book, pulling her head into a loose ponytail. She smiled as she continued reading her newest literature book for muggle studies. A bittersweet story of two star crossed lovers.

"Oy, Granger! What the hell are you doing here," asked Draco.

Her head shot up, and she blushed red as she saw Malfoy dismount his broom and walk towards her. She would never have thought the slytherins would ever be playing at this hour. They're more of a steal the field during the afternoon kind of people. She stood up quickly.

"Sorry! I didn't know you guys were practicing," she said as she started to leave.

"What's the hurry, Granger," asked Malfoy before dropping his voice, "After all, we _are_ supposed to be lovers."

She bit her lip as she had forgotten about her deal with Ginny. "Oh right, um well then…"

Draco grinned and decided to help her out.

"Why I'd love to go to breakfast with you, love! Let me shower real quick," he said loudly as he winked at her and headed to his locker room.

Hermione took a deep breath as she realized she was practically stuck to the bleacher until Malfoy came back. She dug out her book once again and started to read. No point in wasting good reading time, she thought. She was soon interrupted by a figure shadowing her sunlight. She looked up to find a snarling Pansy.

"Stupid little mudblood," growled Pansy, "Draco should _never_ be with trash like you!"

Hermione's eyes went wide in anger. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me bitch," said Pansy loudly enough to attract attention from the players, "you're nothing but mudblood trash and you shouldn't even be allowed near pure bloods such as us!"

For some reason, Hermione snapped. She was sick of blood statuses being so damn important! She had already been tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange and she had damn near vowed that she would never allow another person to call her a mudblood again. She had took enough crap from these slytherins and she was about to show them just how sick of it she was. . .

By punching Pansy right in the nose. Pansy screamed as the blood started to drip from her nose.

"You….You...MUDBLOOD," Pansy screamed before tackling Hermione. Hermione groaned and punched Pansy in the stomach. The two were throwing many fists as they rolled around before finally Hermione put Pansy in a head lock, cutting off her oxygen. She smiled as Pansy started to lose consciousness before. . .

"Hermione," Draco yelled before running to her and attempting to pry her off of Pansy. He got behind Hermione and tried to pull her arm off from Pansy's neck. At first, Hermione tightened her grip before Draco whispered, "Let go, love."

She trembled, slightly ashamed, before letting go of Pansy. Pansy gasped hard for breath, coughing. Two slytherin first years dragged Pansy to the nurse. Hermione huffed angrily before turning and grabbing her things just as she fled the scene and ran towards the castle. Draco quickly ran after her, wondering exactly where she'd go, before he saw a flash of her hair near a large oak tree. He ran up to her, her back to him, just before she whipped around. Her eyes were pink and there were tears down her cheeks.

Draco never knew what came over him, but he hugged Hermione hard, wrapping his arms around her back tightly. She sobbed hard into his arms, her hands clutching onto his robes as she dug her head into the crook of his neck. He shushed her and rocked her slightly under the tree's shade. She felt so safe in his arms and breathed in deep his scent of having just showered. She sniffled as she attempted to mutter an apology.

"Nonsense. I know Pansy and, if anything, she probably deserved it," said Draco calmly. She chuckled and smiled a bit. Draco smiled as he felt her lips curve up a bit against his shoulder.

"I. . .don't know what came over me," Hermione explained, "I just. . .snapped. And it's not like I've never been called mudblood before."

Draco twisted his nose in distaste and nodded. "Hmm. . .Interesting. Anyway, you better head to the commons room before class starts."

Hermione pulled away and looked up at him. "Why? Because of Pansy," asked Hermione.

Draco chuckled and shook his head. "No because you've got a black eye, love," explained Draco as he, light as feather, outlined her bruised eye," And if you cover it properly I'm sure McGonagall will never convict you, the smartest witch of our time and a war time hero, of such a childish thing as fighting."

Hermione smiled and nodded before she looked down and started to head to the portrait. She stepped into the commons room and quickly went to her bedroom bathroom. She gasped softly as she saw her eye. It was quite the spot and hurt a bit when she blinked. She sighed loudly and started to work her concealing magic. Soon she was back to normal and rushing to her first class period.

"No matter how many times I do it," said Hermione, "I don't think I'll ever get used to you going to the same classes and such as me."

Ginny giggled. "Welcome to my world! I feel like I hardly know you after," she paused and dropped her voice to a whisper, "after having heard you got into a fight. What happened?"

"I'll explain later, " said Hermione as the girls walked into the potions class. Ginny nodded, understanding, the room was full of slytherins and gryffindors alike.

The teacher was a temporary potions teacher and was very monotonous, even to one as smart as Hermione. That is, until the teacher decided to do something different.

"So a little owl told me," he said to the class, "that slytherins and gryffindors have quite the rivalry, even leading to fights."

Hermione blushed pink and looked down as the teacher eyed her.

"This being said, I've decided to try to mend this little bump in the road for future generations," the professor explained, "therefore, from now on, each person must be paired with someone of the opposite house."

The class gasped loudly, some shocked some scoffed. All thought that the teacher had lost his brain and gone completely mad! We're talking about Gryffindors AND Slytherins for Merlin's sake! The houses had practically been enemies since the very beginning. Seeing that nobody had moved or even breathed really, the professor put on a stern face.  
>"Move it," he said loudly, "now!"<p>

There were quite a few groans before the kids started to, very awkwardly, team up. Hermione breathed in deeply and eyed up Pansy, hoping to make amends, before Draco popped up with a grin.

"Well hello there, partner," he said grinning wide.

She giggled. She couldn't help it he looked so. . .cute! Hermione groaned inwardly. What have I gotten myself into!

"Well hello," she said politely.

"I am definitely going to ace potions now," Draco said, still grinning like a cheshire cat.

Blaise laughed from behind them. He was paired with Ginny and was staring at her "lovingly". "I think I'm going to fail potions," said Blaise, "I'll be too busy looking at the beautiful goddess in front of me."

Ginny blushed red and Blaise winked at her, making her giggle. "You are just too sweet," said Ginny with a smile.

After all of the class had been paired together, the professor began assigning each set of partners a different kind of potion. Hermione was grinning, knowing that she was well prepared for anything! Whether it be the felix felicis or even the draught of living death. The professor smiled politely and gave Hermione the sheet of paper stating her and Draco's potion. Her smile dropped as she read 'amortentia'. Curse that evil half bald man, said Hermione to herself as she glared at the temporary professor.

"So, what'd we get," asked a curious Draco as he saw Hermione glare at the professor.

Hermione turned and took a deep breath. "Amortentia."

Draco laughed and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin! I thought it was going to have to be something insanely hard," he chuckled, "what with the way you glared at the professor and all."

Hermione smiled a bit and shook her head before starting to grab their cauldron as Draco gathered the ingredients. Hermione started to peel the rose thorns off of a rose as Draco added peppermint and powdered moonstone to the brewing cauldron. Hermione tossed in the thorns and swirled the mixture.

"Very good Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger," said the professor, walking around.

Hermione smiled before turning to see how Ginny and Blaise were doing. She frowned a bit, as they were given felix felicis and were struggling with it. Mostly because they were joking with each other but they were doing it right and that's what counted to Hermione. She sighed softly as she turned to the cauldron as it turned colors before settling on a mother of pearl color. She grinned.

"Done," said Hermione with a smile.

Draco turned from the cauldron to her. "How do you know? You haven't quite smelled it, yet."

She nodded but looked hesitantly at the potion. Draco grinned.

"If you're so scared as to what it might do, I'll sniff it too," said a laughing Draco.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Okay."

Both of them got on opposite sides of the cauldron and nodded before getting their noses closer to the brew and inhaled deeply. Hermione smiled as she smelled freshly mowed grass and new parchment. She inhaled again, breathing a heavy scent that was spiced and tickled her nose a bit. Her eyebrows pulled together as she tried to identify the scent but it changed once again. It smelled of a fresh shower and soap. She gasped. _No, it smells like Malfoy's fresh shower and soap_. She gulped and pulled away from the cauldron slowly.

Draco smelled the wonderful smell of the quidditch field, apple crumble, and something else. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. It smelled like candy, like something from honey dukes maybe, but it also smelled kind of floral. He wrinkled his nose before pulling away. "Hmm. . .nice. It definitely works," said a puzzled Draco.

Hermione nodded and quickly poured the brew into a small flask, labeled it with the correct name and theirs, and placed it on the professors table before the professor dismissed class. She grinned and packed her bag, just about to leave before being yanked on the arm to see a grinning Ginny.

"Have I told you how much I love you," said Ginny laughing.

Hermione nodded. "You want details. C'mon, I'll explain in my commons room before my meeting."

Draco sighed and scratched her head as he stood.

"Have fun, mate," asked Blaise.

Draco chuckled and nodded. "And you?"

Blaise sighed. "I honestly had a lot of fun. Odd isn't it? How we used to hate girls like that?"

Draco nodded as the boys started to go to Blaise's commons room. He turned a bit to see Hermione and Ginny giggling. Odd indeed, he thought to himself.

The End.

…..Just kidding! Please read and review!

–Moon Lite Kiss


	11. Chapter 11 Accidentally In Love

Ch. 11 Accidentally In Love?

Hermione was laughing as Ginny gossiped about Pansy getting hit.

"She keeps telling everyone she accidentally flew into the whomping willow but no one believes her," said Ginny, laughing hard.

Hermione grinned as she put on her head girl badge, preparing herself for the prefect meeting with McGonagall. With some luck, the meeting would pass smoothly. Hermione turned to Ginny.

"Alright, time for me to head to the prefect meeting, don't want to be late," said Hermione as she started to head out of her room, Ginny following.

"Erm, 'Mione," asked Ginny.

Hermione turned to Ginny, immediately recognizing the help needed in her voice. Uh oh, thought Hermione. "What is it Ginny," asked Hermione.

Ginny bit her lip, a bit scared. Hermione sighed. "Gin, you know you can tell me anything," said Hermione gently.

Ginny took a deep breath. "I…I think I'm in love," said Ginny.

Hermione laughed. "I know, you talk about Harry all the ti-"

"No, not Harry," interrupted Ginny. Hermione perched an eyebrow.

"Then with whom," asked Hermione, curiously.

Ginny stopped walking mid-track. "I think I'm in love with Blaise."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "_What?"_

"I can't help it 'Mione! He's so sweet and he actually notices me," said  
>Ginny quickly, "I just fell for him!"<p>

Hermione sighed. "Alright, alright. Well, whatever you do, I support your happiness." Hermione smiled.

Ginny hugged Hermione. "Thanks 'Mione! Anyway, I've gotta go meet Blaise for a one on one quidditch game. See ya," said an exuberated Ginny.

Hermione sighed. Her life had turned completely upside down in the last week or two and she wasn't sure what to do with everything. Her brain felt like it was going to explode and her heart was just as confused. Worst of all, she had no idea what the future held for at the moment with the whole Draco/Ginny/Blaise plan. Hermione gasped. Bloody hell, she thought to herself as she walked to the meeting. If Ginny is in love with Blaise, how long would this plan be in effect? She shook her head before accidentally slamming into a tall figure.

"Oomph! Well, hello Granger," Malfoy stated as he put his hands on her shoulders to balance her. Hermione simply blushed and nodded before rushing into the meeting. Hermione's mind was racing so fast she could hardly concentrate on the meeting, something intent about a bad case of fifth years tricking first years into taking amortentia was all she caught. She sighed, relieved, as the meeting came to an end and McGonagall returned to her office.

I need a break, Hermione thought to herself, and rushed to the library. My safe haven, she thought with a wry smile. She quickly sat at a table and started to study for her next exam. Fifteen minutes later she was grunting out of frustration. Why can't I focus for Merlin's sake? She sighed and, scared as she was, decided to return to her dorm.

Draco sat on the commons room couch, eating an apple as he debated Granger's odd behavior. He wrinkled his nose. She was avoiding him and he didn't like that. At all. After all, how were they going to help poor Ginny get back her git of a man Potter without their help? Her avoidance of him wasn't helping appearances, not to mention her behavior today was indeed odd. Like she was bothered, he thought, I wonder if she's alright. At that particular moment, Hermione decided to make her appearance. She blushed pink as she barged in.

Damn, she thought, the exact person she was _trying_ to avoid! She smiled politely and tried to make her way to her room.

"Granger," implored Malfoy, "what is with you lately?"

Hermione blushed. "What do you mean?"

"You keep avoiding me like I'm the damn plague," he stated, a bit angry.

Hermione ducked at his anger. "I've just…got a lot on my mind lately."

Draco rolled his eyes, "like what?"

Hermione bit her lip. "It's a bit of a confidentiality . . . besides I only learned of it this morning."

Draco nodded. "I can keep a secret. Go on."

Hermione gulped before she sat down. "It's Ginny."

"Ah, mourning over Potter I assume," said Draco

Hermione shook her head and laughed nervously. "Um, no actually," she paused before sighing, "um actually she believes that she is in love with . . . well with Blaise."

Draco's eyes nearly popped out of his head before he regained his composure. "Oh. Well. That certainly changes things," he responded slowly.

Hermione nodded. "Exactly. So what do you suppose we do?"

Draco groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. _Of_ _course_ something like this would happen. "Well," Draco started, "what exactly do _you_ think we should do? Should we even do anything?"

Hermione shook her head. "Of course we should do something! For Merlin's sake, Blaise is putting on this act of true love for Ginny, under the impression he's helping her, not actually _in love_ with her," Hermione exclaimed before sighing.

Draco nodded. "So I should tell Blaise then," he stated.

Hermione sighed and nodded. "It's really the only thing we can do," she sighed," I just hope he doesn't break her heart. Harry has done quite enough of that."

Draco stood and walked over to Hermione. "Listen Granger," Malfoy started," I'm not quite sure how Blaise will react but I can assure you this. He will not break her heart. Not if he doesn't have to."

Hermione smiled, reassured. "That's good to know."

Draco smiled in response and looked at the clock. "It's time to head down to the Great Hall for dinner. Care to join me," he asked.

Hermione thought for a bit. "Right, that's another thing we need to discuss. What shall we do about this little plan of yours that has gone oh so wrong," she asked, her mind going a mile a minute.

Draco laughed. "Slow down, Granger. Take it a minute at a time. First, I suggest we still go together to the Hall just for appearances anyway," he stated," and afterwards, well. . . We shall see."

Hermione nodded nervously and Draco shook his head. "You worry too much," he stated as he spun her towards their exit, "Just relax. Being together won't kill us."

Hermione sighed. No much worse, she thought, being together will make me fall harder. She shook her head as she glanced at Malfoy from the corner of her eye. He would never love her not mentally at least, she thought, thinking back to the night he walked in drunk on firewhiskey and the night they played their little drinking game. No never mentally, she thought sadly and sighed.

Draco glanced towards Hermione. Why is she so damn sad, he thought, it really ruins her looks. He shook his head of that thought. Let's not ruin the moment now. He poked at Hermione's ribs, making her giggle. He grinned before they entered the Hall, once again eliciting several conversations of gossip throughout the hall. She sighed before sitting next to Ginny who was busy adoring Blaise as he told her a story.

Hermione rolled her eyes, sure she would be sick to her stomach if she had to bear any much more of their antics. Draco smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Hermione's forehead, surprising Hermione. Draco grinned and winked.

"Just a few more days, love," he replied, nearly reading her mind.

Hermione blushed and started to make a plate, barely putting anything on it. Draco intervened, "You know kitten you should probably eat more. Not good to go on empty stomach."

Hermione scoffed, though she knew him to be right.

"I dunno if I can," she replied as she looked over to see Blaise and Ginny making kissy faces at one another.

Draco stood and held out his arm. "In that case, care to accompany on me a walk. We need to chat," he stated seriously.

Hermione gulped and took his arm. Soon they were walking towards the quidditch field, the sun starting to set beautifully. She smiled at the sun and suddenly felt wonderfully alive. She looked over to Malfoy.

"Thank you," Hermione said shyly, "I needed this."

Draco nodded. "Of course. Hell we all do sometimes," he admitted.

Hermione nodded and soon they were at the stadium. She breathed in deep the smell of freshly cut grass and sat down on one of the benches. Draco sat next to her. Suddenly Hermione's body started to notice how close Draco's body was to hers. She bit her lip and suddenly became very nervous. Draco smirked as he noticed her grow nervous.

"Something the matter, Granger," Draco asked.

Hermione blushed before shaking her head. Draco sighed.

"Is it because of the dream," he asked.

Hermione's eyes bulged out as she blushed crimson. "You…You said I didn't say anything stupid."

Draco gulped. "You didn't," he continued, "but uh. . . You did say my name a few times."

Hermione's face grew hot. "I what," she exclaimed before hiding her face.

Draco snorted. "For Merlin's sake, Granger, it isn't that bad," he stated.

Hermione was close to tears from embarrassment. "How is it not that bad," she asked, her voice muffled.

Draco grinned. "You're not the first girl to say my name," he said jokingly.

Hermione scowled and smacked him on the arm. "Oh of all the. . . you're extremely self centered, you know that," she said.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Somebody has to praise me."

She tried hard not to laugh, she really did. But she just couldn't resist. She giggled. "That is so. . .Malfoy," she stated, laughing.

Draco shrugged and grinned. "What can I say, witches dig me," he grinned.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please refrain yourself from thinking you're a god to women," Hermione said, shaking her head.

Draco grinned. "Well if the shoe fits," he murmured.

Hermione shook her head. Draco rolled his eyes. "Give me one kiss and I can guarantee you, you'll want more," he stated matter of factly.

Hermione huffed and debated it, before shaking her head. "I don't think so," she responded.

Draco grinned. "See you already know you won't be able to resist."

Hermione scoffed and stood. "Oh please! Just because I don't wanna kiss you, YOU, who has probably kissed almost every girl in this school, does not mean I can't resist you," Hermione stated, "It simply means I don't want to catch anything from you."

Draco scowled before standing and facing Hermione. "And just because everyone isn't a prude like you, doesn't mean they have any diseases," he growled.

"I am NOT a prude," Hermione yelled.

"Are too," Draco exclaimed childishly.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

Draco growled before grabbing Hermione around the neck and slamming his lips on hers, giving it all he's got. Slowly his tongue traced her lips for entrance. She granted it, and soon their tongues began to dance and he relished in the taste. Hermione could barely breathe. She had to remind herself. Her emotions were on a whirlwind while her body was begging for Draco's. Hermione groaned lightly before Draco slowly pulled away and looked her in the eyes, their foreheads touching. Both were gasping from lack of oxygen and pure lust. After what seemed an eternity, Draco finally spoke.

"We should get back inside," he croaked.

Hermione nodded and followed him inside, all the while her mind whirling from the kiss.

~Author's Note~

Okay guys! Sorry it took so long to write! My computer broke down and then it was lost and….ugh. But anyway, on with the story! I WILL finish it, dang it! Please read and review I'll love you for it! For those of you who follow me and are still reading my story THANK YOU! you give me inspiration to keep going! As I said I will finish this story it's my baby now.

-Moon Lite Kiss 3


	12. Chapter 12 Fields of Love

Ch. 12 Fields of Love

Hermione couldn't really remember how she got back to her bedroom. She could only remember how passionate Draco's lips felt on hers. Her body was still slightly trembling from shock and lust. Hermione shook her head as she slammed her door shut. First I need to calm myself down, she thought. Can't solve anything when you're insides feel like mush. She rushed to her bed and curled into a ball, thinking things over. Malfoy, Ginny, Harry, Blaise….everything. She shook her head again. Merlin, what a mess, she thought. How could she have gotten wrapped up in all this? She was smarter than that. Hermione gasped as she came to a heart stopping realization.

Here she was, wondering how in Merlin's name Ginny had fallen for Blaise….when Hermione herself had started to fall for Draco. Oh Merlin, how could this have happened, she mentally screamed to herself. Suddenly she started to cry. She didn't know why. She couldn't explain why. But she just could not stop herself. After a few moments, she tried to pull herself together. Now, now Granger, she thought to herself, you must pull yourself together. No point in crying over already spilled milk. She got up and went to her bathroom. She washed her face and was drying her face off when she heard a gentle knock on her door.

Her body froze in horror. Oh Merlin not now, she thought. She just couldn't handle seeing Draco right now. Hermione slowly began to panic, unsure of whether or not she should answer the door. She sighed and straightened herself. Hermione Granger is no coward, she thought to herself as she made her way to the door. She took a deep breath before slowly opening the door. She was surprised to see no one there. Except a small little note at the bottom of her door. She picked it up, her mind curious. Now what could this be, she sighed. She opened the note quickly.

_Granger,_

_To keep up with appearances, Blaise and I have decided to take you and Ginny to a "romantic" stroll to Hogsmeade. Be ready in an hour and be prepared to be swept off your feet. _

_Draco_

Hermione sighed as she tried to figure out exactly what the boys were up to. She shrugged and decided to change into jeans and a sweater, not wanting to catch a chill. She then decided to finish up on some homework that would be due next week. She didn't get it done as fast as she wished, for she was always checking the clock. She was anxious. She wanted to know what the slytherins had schemed up in her and Ginny's absence. Hopefully nothing dreadful, she thought to herself, sighing once again. She started to pace as her mind started to race to every conclusion she could possibly think of as the time slowly passed. Finally it had been an hour and, right on time, she heard a gentle knock on her door.

Hermione bit her lip as she quickly adjusted herself in the mirror and made her way to the door. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Instead of a certain blonde, she instead had a familiar redhead at her door.

"Ginny? What are you doing here," asked Hermione gently.

Ginny shrugged as she handed her the note. "It's what the note said to do. And that we were to meet the guys at the quidditch field."

Hermione's eyes widened. "The quidditch field?'

Ginny nodded as she grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her out of the common room.

"Yes, now let's get a move on. I don't want to lose any time with Blaise," Ginny squealed excitedly.

Hermione gulped as she followed Ginny. They were half way to the quidditch field before Hermione felt nauseated. She couldn't keep this 'secret' love for Malfoy to herself. It was driving her mad.

"Um…Gin.."

Ginny turned around at the tone of Hermione. "Yes, 'Mione?"

Hermione gulped again before slowly taking a deep breath. "I…I have a bit of a confession," Hermione started.

Ginny nodded. "Well you know you can tell me anything, 'Mione."

Hermione nodded and, just as she was about to do exactly that, she was interrupted.

"Oy! Granger, Weasley….Are you going to join us or just stand there," asked a broom riding Draco.

Ginny grinned. After all, she was great at flying on a broom. Hermione, however, was less than thrilled. In fact, her face went pale. Ginny ran into the quidditch field as Hermione reluctantly followed. By the time Hermione was on the field, Ginny and Blaise were already flying above her, Ginny giggling as Blaise raced after her. Hermione sighed slowly and shifted her feet a bit nervously.

"Scared, Granger," Draco asked gently into her ear.

Hermione jumped, startled, before answering. "What? Me? I…I'm just no good at it, is all."

Draco grinned. "Then please allow me. I'd love to teach you how to properly ride." Draco winked at her. Hermione blushed pink and looked away, shaking her head.

"Must your mind always be in the gutter, Malfoy," Hermione asked, her face still slightly pink.

Draco shrugged, smiling. "Nah. But it does make life a bit more interesting."

Draco mounted his broom, slightly hovering before offering her his hand. "Ready for the ride of your life?"

Hermione snorted and shook her head but reluctantly took his hand. Draco grinned as Hermione slowly mounted the broom.

"Alright, Granger, it's simple. Grab the front of the broom. Good. Now simply lean forward. Slow, if you like," Draco said gently.

Hermione gulped as she slowly leaned forward, the broom slowly taking off. Hermione grinned in triumph as she was able to make it in the air without incident. "Wow," Hermione whispered as the sun was setting, "I can't believe I'm actually doing this. And I'm not hurt."

"Yet, being the key word, Granger," Malfoy retorted teasingly.

Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You can never let me have a victory, can you Malfoy," she asked sarcastically.

Draco shook his head. "Yeah, yeah, I didn't hear any thanks so I don't even want to hear it."

Hermione giggled and turned to see him as she stopped the broom. "Thank you, Malfoy."

Draco's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Hermione once again giggled as she slightly blushed. How could I have been so rude, she thought. Draco smiled as he observed Hermione. She looks good when she's not scowling, Draco thought. Oh hell, she even looks good when she's scowling. Draco grinned as Hermione smiled back. Draco leaned closer, his head resting on Hermione's, their noses mere inches from another.

"Oy! Malfoy, Granger….you just gonna sit there or are you going to join us, "asked a giggling Ginny.

Their reverie broke as they looked at their friends, Hermione's face flushed red. Blaise snickered.

"Think we caught them at the wrong moment, darling," said Blaise, grinning.

Ginny giggled as they nodded and took off, heading to Hogsmeade. Hermione laughed nervously. "Um….we should probably follow them."

Draco looked into Hermione's eyes before slowly nodding. "Let's go, Granger."

Hermione took a deep breath as she leaned forward again, the broom speeding off.

~Author's Note~

To all my fans, I apologize for taking this long to write another chapter. It kind of got thrown in the back of my mind, after graduation and all that. :P BUT! I'm back! :D And I hope you're ready for it! Please R&R!

With love,

-Moon Lite Kiss 3


	13. Chapter 13 Could It Be Love?

Ch. 13 Could It Be Love?

Malfoy and Hermione were soon at the Three Broomsticks, trying their best to stay away from Ginny and Blaise, who were a little too close to each other, in Hermione's opinion. Hermione shook her head in slight disgust and disapproval. Public displays of affection were definitely not her thing. Draco snickered at Hermione.

"What's the problem, Granger," Draco asked, "don't like Ginny having all the attention?"

Hermione snorted, "Hardly! I'm just not into watching others suck each other's faces off, is all."

Draco laughed, "I'm not even a bit surprised, Granger. You seem like a prude."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "Just because I don't like to make out in front of the whole world does not mean I'm prude!"

Draco grinned. "Prove it, then, Granger. Kiss me."

Hermione blushed red and shook her head, "absolutely not! I'm head girl. I do not make out with guys in public. I have a reputation to uphold."

Draco grinned again and leaned towards her, "then allow me."

Draco kissed Hermione, slowly and sensually, taking Hermione's breath away. Hermione blushed as Draco slowly pulled away, a grin forming on his face. Hermione blushed harder and stood, quickly leaving. She was mounting her broom when Malfoy caught up to her.

"What the bloody hell, Granger," said Malfoy.

Hermione gave Malfoy a 'go to hell' look. She started to hover.

"What did I do," asked Malfoy.

Hermione shook her head. "You deliberately embarrassed me in front of everyone. You knew I didn't," she trailed off and shook her head. Great, she thought, I'm crying over nothing. What's Malfoy done to me? She sighed and took off towards Hogwarts, the sound of Malfoy calling for her echoing in the distance. Her vision starting to blur as tears swept down her cheeks. She took off in a run as soon as her feet touched the ground of the quidditch field. She felt entirely too emotional and couldn't understand why. Please don't let this be a love thing, she thought to herself.

She sighed as she entered the dormitories. She rushed straight to her room and locked the door, not understanding why she was so emotional and crazed. She curled up into her bed and continued her crying, wanting to hurry and get it over with. Before she knew what had happened, she was waking up to the sound of a tap on her door.

"Mione, we need to talk," came Ginny's voice softly at the door.

Hermione sighed and quickly got up to open the door. "What," asked Hermione flatly.

Ginny looked at Hermione curiously. "What's the problem, 'Mione," asked Ginny, concerned. Hermione sighed and invited Ginny into her room, closing and locking the door. Hermione sat on the bed and Ginny sat next to her.

"You have to promise not to say a word to anyone about this," said Hermione intensely as she looked at Ginny. Ginny nodded silently.

"I…I think I'm in love," said Hermione, pausing before finishing gently, "with…with Malfoy!"

Ginny's jaw dropped in pure shock for almost a full minute before she snapped her jaw back in place and shook her head, laughing.

"Well this figures, doesn't it," said Ginny, "we try to use them and, in the end, we fall. Merlin! What a mess."

Hermione scoffed, "you can say that again!"

Ginny sighed. "What do we do now?"

Hermione gulped. "I'm…I'm not sure, right now."

Ginny bit her lip. "Do you think…do you think we should tell them?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "I don't know, Ginny," said Hermione," after all, they are still slytherins. I'm just not sure."

Ginny nodded, "I have an idea."

Hermione arched a brow and nodded. "Alright, let's hear it."

Ginny cleared her throat before speaking, "why don't we tell them but for one another. I'll tell Draco and…you tell Blaise."

A lump formed in Hermione's throat. "Well…alright but I get to tell Blaise first before you tell Malfoy."

Ginny nodded and smiled. "It's a plan, then!"

Hermione giggled and hugged Ginny before Ginny left. Hermione sighed as she curled up in bed as she thought of the stress the next day would bring. Oh well sighed Hermione, nothing I can do about it now.

Author's Note: I left this one on a cliff hanger, I know But please, please, PLEASEEEE READ AND REVIEW! It keeps me writing and keeps my story alive! All my love!

-MoonLiteKiss


	14. Chapter 14 The Switch-a-roo

Ch. 14 The Switch-a-roo

Pansy smiled sweetly as she finished concocting her amortentia potion. She grinned as she poured the potion into some jam and whisked it all together. She poured the mixture into a tart. She sighed in happiness as she put the finishing touches on the tart, wanting it to look perfectly professional. Pansy quickly put the tart into a heart shaped box with a small note, and a picture. She grinned. This would be perfect…

Hermione yawned softly as she looked out the window, thankful it was finally Saturday. She smiled lazily and debated on staying in bed for the majority of the day. However, being Hermione, the thought of an entirely unproductive day was not something she loved. She stretched and went to shower. Once freshly showered and dressed, Hermione went to leave the room but stopped dead in her tracks at the box on her dresser. Now who could this be from, thought Hermione cautiously. Hands slightly trembling, Hermione opened the heart shaped box, expecting the worst. She was surprised to find a perfect, beautiful raspberry tart. Hermione smiled before she turned to the note.

_Was thinking of you._

_Draco_

Hermione smiled before she saw the picture attached and scoffed. The oaf can be so full of himself, thought Hermione with a shake of the head. She shrugged before she bit into the tart. The sickly sweet taste of raspberries filled her mouth and Hermione savored each bite of her tart as she finished up a bit of charms homework. Suddenly there were butterflies in Hermione's stomach as she giggled, feeling entirely bubbly, and she sighed in delight just before she caught the sight of Draco's picture. Hermione bit her lip as she giggled and blushed, suddenly her feelings not being able to be contained.

Hermione squealed in delight and decided to go see the slytherin prince. She gasped as she looked at her reflection in the mirror and wrinkled her nose. She quickly straightened out her hair and applied some make up and changed into her favorite blue sundress. She smiled at herself. Much better, thought Hermione, it's not green but Draco will love it anyway. To her dismay, Draco was not in the commons room. However, Hermione grinned as she entered the Great Hall to find Draco sitting with Blaise and Ginny, eating lunch. Hermione skipped to the three, surprising everyone, even Draco.

"Hello," said a grinning Hermione shyly.

Draco rose a brow in surprise as Ginny cocked her head to the side in wonder. Hermione sat close to Draco, her cheeks pink as Draco stared at her in disbelief. No yelling, no hitting, nothing. Bloody Merlin, thought Draco in fear, was she going to kill him? He had expected Hermione to still be furious about the night before. But worse, she was being shy and polite. Draco talked to Hermione calmly, not wanting to set her off.

"Uh, Granger," asked Draco slowly, "you…you alright?"

Hermione giggled and nodded her head as she started to admire Draco. His platinum blonde hair was slightly messy, his gray eyes swirled with bits of blue and yellow, and his lips looked soft, full, and inviting. She bit her lip and blushed at the thoughts swirling in her head about what he could do with those lips. Draco perked up both brows this time, worried that Hermione had hit her head and was seriously injured.

"Are you sure you're alright, 'Mione," asked a concerned Ginny.

Hermione giggled and nodded, her eyes never leaving Draco. Draco grinned in slight satisfaction.

"Have you finally come to your senses, Granger, and see now just how handsome I really am," asked Draco, jokingly.

"Why yes Draco, I have," replied Hermione calmly before she giggled again and sighed in content. Blaise, Ginny, and Draco all looked at Hermione in pure shock. She never called Malfoy by his first name. Ginny shook her head. This isn't my 'Mione, thought Ginny, what the bloody hell is going on? Ginny swiftly rose and dragged Hermione to the girl's restroom with as much quickness as she could possibly muster. As soon as Ginny saw the room was clear, she turned on Hermione.

"Alright, 'Mione, what the hell is going on," demanded a worried Ginny, "why are you acting so….affectionate…towards Malfoy."

Hermione just shrugged. "I don't know, I guess just realized how incredible he is."

Ginny shook her head, "Hermione, that doesn't make any sense! Just yesterday you were panicking at the thought of being in love with him. Now you're all for it? What's _happened_ to you?"

Hermione was starting to get irritated. "Nothing! I've just come to terms with being in love with Draco! Now will you get off it and let me return to him?"

Ginny's jaw dropped as Hermione turned and walked out of the restrooms. What is going _on_, thought Ginny. Ginny pursed her lips before she rushed to the Great Hall to find Hermione. However, the only person still in the Hall was Blaise, who had been patiently waiting for Ginny's return.

"Where's Malfoy and Hermione," asked Ginny anxiously.

Blaise shrugged. "Not exactly sure, though I do believe Draco said something about going to the Three Broomsticks."

Ginny sighed and shook her head before hatching an idea. She ran to Hermione's dormitories, Blaise swiftly following her. Ginny quickly snuck into Hermione' s room and started searching the room.

"What are you doing," asked Blaise incredulously. Ginny started to search through Hermione's drawers.

"I'm looking for clues," said Ginny, "Hermione isn't acting right. There must be something wrong, some sort of. . . explanation."

Blaise nodded, but didn't dare touch a thing. This was a girl's bedroom after all, and he didn't want to find anything he didn't want to see.

Ginny was beginning to give up when she looked under Hermione's pillow.

"Aha," exclaimed Ginny proudly. Hermione's diary. Ginny sighed as she started to work the magic lock. Blaise smirked as Ginny cursed.

"Let me see," said Blaise coolly, "this is my area of expertise, after all."

Ginny handed over the diary. In less than ten seconds, the diary was opened. Ginny looked at Blaise suspiciously as he handed her the diary. Blaise shrugged in response. Ginny sighed and shook her head before she sat down and started to read.

"No, no," said Ginny, "this can't be right."

"What is it," asked Blaise.

"It's only yesterday's entry. And she wasn't passionately in love with Malfoy yesterday."

Blaise pursed his lips and Ginny bit her lip as she tried to think. What could possibly have happened since late last night that would make Hermione act the way that she is. Ginny turned to Hermione's desk and started to ruffle through the drawers before she noticed something she hadn't before. A picture. Ginny's head cocked to side as she picked up the picture of Malfoy. She pursed her lips as she turned to the note under it. Ginny frowned at the note. Since when had Malfoy been romantic towards Hermione? Ginny turned to Blaise and handed him the note and picture.

"Take a look at this," said Ginny. Blaise read the note and looked at the picture. He frowned. He knew Draco had feelings for Granger but he hadn't known that it was this deep. Interesting. Ginny continued ruffling through the desk but found nothing else. She sighed in defeat before she noticed a heart shaped box in the garbage bin. She snatched the box up quickly, noticing the red bow with a card attached. The card read in small cursive : To: My Love

Ginny pursed her lips and showed Blaise the card before she opened the box. She was disappointed to find it empty, with the exception of a few crumbs and some powdered sugar. Blaise frowned as he looked at the cursive. It wasn't Draco's but it was familiar. And so was the picture of Draco, he'd seen it many times, but it wasn't Draco's. He never carried around pictures of himself. Ginny frowned at the box before she heard Blaise gasp softly. Ginny turned quickly.

"What is it," asked Ginny quickly.

"This handwriting," stated Blaise, "it isn't Draco's, neither is the picture. They're Pansy's.

Pansy grinned as she walked into the library. She had seen Granger's behavior this morning in the Great Hall and was quite satisfied with the potion's results. Soon enough, Draco would tire of the dirty mud blood's obsessive nature and return to Pansy. Where he belongs, she thought fiercely. Pansy grinned before she returned the special potions book to the library shelf it belonged to. She then headed towards her dormitories to get ready, for soon, Draco would be hers.

Ginny scowled as she thought of Pansy. "That low life, slytherin snake," snarled Ginny under her breath as her and Blaise headed to the Three Broomsticks. Blaise raised his brows. Ginny blushed as she realized her mistake.

"Sorry," muttered Ginny, a little embarrassed. Blaise chuckled and shook his head. Blaise got tickled when Ginny gets angry, thinking her to be quite cute. But seeing her blush in embarrassment was almost too much for the slytherin boy to handle. He stopped mid-way and pulled Ginny gently to him before he kissed her gently, deeply, passionately. It nearly took Ginny's breath away. She blushed a bit more once they parted and stumbled over her words, something about needing to hurry over to the Three Broomsticks. Blaise grinned. Her blush was infinitely adorable, and so was her lack of focus. He gently took her hand and lead her to Hogsmeade.

Draco was laughing nervously, a little creeped out by Hermione's new obsessive nature. Maybe it's the hormones, thought Draco, or maybe it's payback. He gulped as he stood to get them another butterbeer. Just as he was placing the order, Blaise and Ginny walked in.

"Make that four butterbeers," stated Draco. Ginny rushed over to Hermione while Blaise made his way over to Draco.

"What's the rush with her," asked Draco.

Blaise chuckled. "Well, see that's what's complicated. We're not sure. All we know right now, is that Hermione's acting weird-"

"You can say that again," interjected Draco.

"-And that Pansy had given Hermione some sort of heart shaped box, a note supposedly written by you, and your picture," finished Blaise.

Draco pursed his lips as he began to think, but was soon interrupted by Rosemerta handing him his butterbeers. He handed Blaise his and Ginny's and the two headed over to the table, where a worried Ginny sat next to an irritated Hermione.

"Here ya go Granger," said Draco as he handed her a butterbeer.

Hermione smiled sweetly and batted her eyes. "Why thank you, Draco," replied Hermione softly. Ginny scowled. Hermione wasn't even listening to her! Nor would she comply with her questions.

"What's with you, Weasley," asked Draco calmly.

Ginny scowled some more, before answering. "I assume you've been briefed about the situation, and Hermione here won't answer any of my damn questions."

Draco looked over to Hermione. "I think it best you answer her questions, love," said Draco.

Hermione pouted out her lip but nodded, never wanting to go against Draco's wishes.

Hermione sighed, "Alright, alright. Start asking."

"Either late last night or early this morning you received a heart shaped box. What did it contain, and who was it from," asked Ginny.

"It was this morning, I think," replied Hermione, "And I know it was from my Draco."

Hermione smiled shyly at Draco before continuing, "But I can't think of what was in it. Isn't that silly?"

Hermione shook her head, laughing. "I'm sorry I forgot Draco, love," said Hermione, looking at Draco, "what was in the box darling?"

Draco pursed his eyebrows. "What box?"

"The box you left on my bedroom door this morning," replied Hermione, "or at least, I think it was this morning."

Draco shook his head. "Granger, I didn't give you any box."

"The box isn't the only thing that was given to you," said Ginny, "so was a note by Draco and a picture."

Draco shook his head once more. "I didn't give her any note or pictures."

Blaise nodded. "We know. Because the note is in Pansy's handwriting and the picture was one she used to carry around quite a bit."

Draco's nose wrinkled in distaste. Pansy had done something to Hermione, who couldn't even remember.

"Now of course, we have ideas about what was given to Granger," stated Blaise, "but we have no idea the strength of the amortentia or if she didn't give her a combination of potions."

"We need to find out what she gave you," said Draco to Hermione.

Ginny nodded in agreement. "Right, but who's she gonna tell? She won't tell me, she won't tell Blaise, and she most certainly will not tell Hermione."

Draco pursed his lips as he understood what Ginny was implying. He had to talk to the diabolical witch. Draco wrinkled his nose in distaste once again before nodding. "I have to talk to Pansy then," stated Draco.

Hermione gasped and pouted. "No! Please don't, she'll try to steal you away, I just know it."

Draco grinned. He was starting to enjoy Hermione falling over him, especially in jealousy.

"Don't worry, love, she won't," replied Draco with a wink. Hermione blushed and nodded, hating the fact that he was going to talk to another girl, probably alone.

Blaise stood with Draco. "I'll at least walk you to the common room. Who knows, maybe I could pry it out of her myself."

Draco nodded, knowing Blaise was only doing it to ease Hermione's mind. Ginny smiled gratefully and Hermione was beaming with appreciation for him.

Draco sighed as he and Blaise finally approached the Dungeons.

"I hope this works," Draco mumbled, "and even more so, quickly."

Blaise nodded and handed Draco a small vile. Draco smiled. "Just in case, right Zabini?"

Blaise smirked as they both entered the Slytherin Commons Room. And, as if she somehow knew, Pansy was practically floating into the Commons Room. Draco gave the only two people in the Commons room, a couple of mere first years, a stiff nod. Luckily they took the hint with a quick exit. Blaise pursed his lips as Draco scowled slightly at Pansy.

"Pansy," Draco said flatly.

Pansy's eyes lit up as she rushed in front of Draco. "Oh Draco! I'm so glad you've finally came to see me," she gushed, "I've missed you so!"

Draco fought the urge to shake Pansy violently until she spilled her guts so he could be done with it. Draco sighed and frowned. "You know why we're here Pansy."

Pansy scowled once she saw Blaise standing near the door. "It's about that stupid mudblood, Granger, isn't it," Pansy screeched.

Blaise took this as a sign and gave Draco a curt nod. "Perhaps it best, if I leave you two alone to talk things over."

Draco sighed. "What did you give her, Pansy? You know I could get in trouble for this, don't you," replied Draco heavily.

Pansy sighed heavily, "Draco, darling, I _had_ to do it! She wouldn't leave our love be."

Draco shook his head angrily, "So you drugged her with amortentia? What possible sense does that make, Pansy?"

Pansy pouted her lip. "Because I knew you'd get bored of her, once she was in love with you."

Draco sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly. Draco shook his head. "I need a good cup of tea," Draco groaned.

Pansy gasped in delight and fetched two cups of tea, as Draco had wished. She handed him one cup. Draco fetched out a small flask out of his robes, putting the liquid in his cup.

"A little firewhiskey to help relax you," offered Draco grudgingly.

Pansy grinned with delight. He must be happy with me having gotten rid of Granger for him, thought Pansy, he's never offered me his whiskey before. She handed him her cup. Draco poured a little whiskey in her cup before handing it to her. He watched as she drank. He sighed heavily. "Now, will you tell me what in the world did you do to, Granger, because frankly, I'm being framed for it."

Pansy pursed her lips, deciding to drink more of her tea instead of answering. Draco shook his head, biding his time. For a while they sat like that, Draco watching Pansy sip on her tea, Pansy still refusing to look Draco in the eyes. Suddenly Pansy frowned as she looked down at her tea cup. She felt strange and scowled. Perhaps the firewhiskey was too much for her this early. She shook her head.

"Pansy," Draco said slowly, deliberately, "I need to know what was in the present you gave to Granger."

Pansy shook her head before her mouth spoke for her. "I gave her a tart with a potion."

Draco nodded, grateful the truth potion was starting to work. "What was in the potion," asked Draco.

Pansy shook her head violently, not wanting to tell him but, once again, her mouth spoke without control. "I gave her a dose of moderate amortentia but I wanted to experiment with it a bit and threw in a mix of truth potion as well," Pansy slapped her hand over her mouth.

Draco smiled grimly before making his leave, Pansy yelling for him not to go as he walked out. Draco sighed at the sight of Blaise in relief. Blaise grinned.

"Brilliant idea to use a truth potion," Draco complimented.

"I knew you'd need it, with Pansy," Blaise replied, "So what exactly did she give, Granger?"

Draco shrugged, "Just a moderate strength amortentia potion."

Draco wasn't sure why, but he thought it best to leave the truth potion out of the mix, if not for himself, then for Granger's benefit. Funny, thought Draco, I'm not sure why I should be caring about Granger. Draco shook his head. There wasn't time to think about that now.

Author's Note: I am SO sorry it has taken me this long to upload! I hadn't even realized I'd had these written and ready to go! I'm starting to write again, and, no matter what, WILL FINISH THIS STORY. Lol. I have to, I love it too much to leave it unfinished! Please R&R! It really is what keeps me going! I love you guys!

Moon Lite Kiss


End file.
